tastyplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Tasty Planet Forever
Tasty Planet Forever is the fourth game in the Tasty Planet series which was released on October 16th, 2018. Synopsis Eat everything smaller than yourself. The more you eat, the bigger you'll get. There's no telling how big you'll get! Plot Tasty Planet Forever has eight different playable characters each with their own world and backstory. In Paris, when a restaurant is dirty and customers are about to come through the door, one of the chefs opens up a box for a prototype cleaning robot resembling a tiny cat he received from his cousins. The chef tells the cat to eat everything, and it does so, however the cat has the power to grow to any size to get the job done, and since it was told to eat everything, it starts growing larger, eating the kitchen, the restaurant and eventually growing big enough to eat all of Paris. In the Caribbean Sea, an octopus is sitting near the shore, until it starts getting covered in garbage. The octopus decides to get revenge on humans for polluting the oceans, and starts consuming marine life, plants, and eventually people, vehicles, and buildings, eventually eating a seaside town and a large pile of trash. In Africa, land mines are scattered all over the place, which has severely decreased the elephant population, however, several rats have been selectively bred to eat minefields and make them safe for elephant travel. However one small round rat can eat much more than just mines, eating all sorts of small creatures, plants, and eventually eating poachers, their camps, and even a small airport. In a large city, the bee population is rapidly decreasing, so a beekeeper invents a "Super Bee" that can pollinate frequently and is resistant to colony collapse. It wasn't ready to be released though, due to its seeming aggression towards smaller creatures and abnormal growth abilities. It was accidentally released by an ignorant bystander, and from then it started eating pollen, small creatures, and plants before growing big enough to eat birds, drones, people, and cars, eventually eating the whole park, the city, and even the moon and the earth. In the Pacific Ocean, a basking shark overhears a conversation about how basking sharks are killed for money and that humans want to drive them to extinction. Full of wrath, the basking shark starts eating lots of exotic fish and plants, even eating logs, cabins, trucks, boats, and finally a Shark Hunter. In Australia, when the habitat is overrun with invasive species', a dingo sets out to rid the area of invasive species, eating many different invasive animal species before starting to eat other things like bushes, trucks, and houses, which in a way makes them an invasive species. In the future, the ice caps have melted and the world is heavily polluted. Penguins have evolved to fly and one sets out to take revenge on humans for bringing the world to this state. It starts out eating small bits of food and crumbs, and later trash, pests, air conditioners, vehicles, and even buildings, factories, and floating islands. On the planet Mars, some ice samples are carried indoors by an astronaut with some of it melting off. In these small droplets of water lies a microscopic Grey Goo, even smaller than an atom. It begins eating microscopic quarks, atoms, and molecules, before eating more microscopic materials and beings, eventually getting big enough to eat crumbs, nuts, and bolts. It started getting big enough to eat computer parts, robot dogs, towels, and even crew members. It kept eating until it could eat furniture, walls, airlock doors, astronauts, rocks, martian hills and buildings, and eventually escaping into space to eat planets, stars, space creatures, galaxies, and noodle monsters. At the end of it all the Goo starts eating universes, which now look as small as quarks, as the Goo starts eating the quarks they turn into atoms, crumbs, furniture, hills, buildings, planets, stars, galaxies, universes, right back around for a Forever Feast. Worlds Tasty Planet Forever has eight different worlds to experience, each with a different playable character and unique story, each world has twelve levels (except for Paris, which has eleven): *Parisian Cat: A filthy restaurant in peril, the old scientist receives a prototype cleaning robot, the cat, from his cousins. *Caribbean Octopus: The Caribbean Ocean is being polluted by people, much to an octopus' dismay. *African Rat: Land mines have decreased the elephant population, but the rats are bred to clear and eat minefields, however one of the rats can eat more than just mines. *Big City Bee: A super bee made to help save the bees was in a glass container, but flees away when a random walker smashes the glass container out of fear. *Pacific Basking Shark: Basking sharks are endangered just for money, overhearing this conversation, a pacific basking shark is full of wrath. *Australian Dingo: Australia's habitat is invasive, leaving the Australian dingo to take charge. *Cyberpunk Penguin: In the future, polar ice caps have melted. But a flying penguin takes revenge. *Martian Goo: On Mars, ice samples are being carried, which have melted enough to leave a few water drops on the floor, then, out of these drops, the Grey Goo was released to eat the universe again. In addition to the eight main playable characters, there are eight bonus characters to earn: *Metal Cat *Moray Eel *Baby Elephant *Ladybug *Killer Whale *Baby *Flying Chicken *Black Hole Points Unlike the prequels of Tasty Planet Forever, stars are not measured in time limit, but points as well. The bigger the object, the more points are given away. The bigger you get, the less points the next individual thing gives you. And unlike the prequels where you shrink slightly smaller when you bump into a mobile or harmful object, you will only lose points. (This also means you can't be destroyed.) Time also contribute to the final score; if you complete the level in time less than "Par" you can get extra points. Exponential Growth The scale of some of the levels is enormous; in one level you'll grow all the way from the size of a subatomic particle to the size of the universe. Local Co-Op Play the entire game couch co-op with a friend! Tons of Levels There are hundreds of different entities to eat and well over 150 levels in the game. It's the biggest Tasty Planet game yet. Sounds SoundtrackCategory:Games Category:2018 Dingo Games Category:Entities Category:Article stubs